


Mr. Mackerel

by Blushing



Category: Free!
Genre: Clay Figurines, Drabble, ElementarySchoolAU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, May contain OOCness, Oneshot, ThirdGraders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing/pseuds/Blushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka is cleaning the closet one night and finds a clay dolphin that was glued back together. </p><p>Takes place when they're all little kids, and in a different AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mackerel

**Author's Note:**

> This story was too fluffy and I don't think I'm going to sleep as well tonight.
> 
> SouHaru
> 
> They're all third graders in this story.

Haruka was organizing the apartment closet as he decided that he should do some cleaning since it’s been a while. As he was busy looking inside random boxes, his eyes were attracted to a certain object that was at the bottom of a box and Haruka reached inside to grab it. Haruka’s eyes widened as he stared at the object in his hand. It was a clay dolphin figurine and he immediately noticed that it had some cracks in it and the dolphin was obviously glued back together.

Haruka smiled as he started to remember where it came from, it was back in his elementary school days. Back when he was just a small child with Rin, Makoto and Sousuke.

* * *

 

He could remember it like it was just yesterday.

“Okay kids, today we’ll be making figurines made out of clay.” The third grade teacher announced as the children in the classroom cheered in excitement.

Haruka always loved drawing and being artistic so he felt like this was second nature to him. He managed to make a clay figurine that looked exactly like a dolphin.

Rin was busy making a shark and Makoto was making a cat, Sousuke was too bored so he just messed with the clay.

However, Rin couldn’t get the shape right and started to glare at Haruka, as the fish lover managed to make a perfect dolphin.

As Haruka was busy finishing his figurine he suddenly stopped and held his chest with his arms. Haruka had the look of pain on his face and let out a whimper and Makoto was alerted.

“Haru-chan? Are you okay?” Makoto asks, he leaves the cat figurine on the desk and immediately went to his best friend’s side.

Haruka shook his head.

“Does your tummy hurt?” Makoto rested his hand on Haruka’s shoulder as a sign of comfort.

Haruka nodded and Makoto grabbed his hand and pulled them both up and walked towards their teacher. Makoto explained the situation to their sensei and she nodded to the green eyed boy and the two walked out of the classroom and made their way to the infirmary.

Rin wondered where Haruka and Makoto went off too but his eyes suddenly spotted Haruka’s dolphin figurine on his desk and he started grinning evilly. He turned to Sousuke and the latter was wondering why Rin was smiling like that.

“Sousuke, let’s break Haru’s dolphin!” Rin said to the other boy and Sousuke just stared and shrugged his shoulders. He nodded to his friend but couldn’t help but think that this was a bad idea.

Rin and Sousuke then stood up from their table and walked towards Haruka and Makoto’s table. Rin instantly grabbed the clay dolphin, it was almost dry but Rin wouldn’t give up, the red head banged the dolphin against the table and after a few hits, the dolphin was finally broke in half.

Rin cheered in victory and all the other kids looked at him in confusion. Sousuke just shrugged and went back to his seat and Rin eventually followed.

However, they were not prepared at what would happen when Makoto and Haruka arrived back to the classroom a while later.

As Makoto gently walked Haruka back to their table, the two children were shocked as Haruka’s precious clay dolphin was broken in half on his table.

“Haru-chan! What happened to your dolphin?” Makoto asked, but when he turned to face his best friend, his eyes widened as he started to panic.

Haruka was in tears as his beloved dolphin was broken and started crying as he ran out of the classroom with Makoto and their teacher running after him in concern.

All the children were in shock as they saw Haruka cry and run away. Some were worried about him, some didn’t care, and some started to laugh.

Rin and Sousuke just looked at each other and Rin just snorted.

“What a crybaby.” Rin said as he looked at his clay shark.

Sousuke however, got up and walked towards Haruka’s desk and grabbed the two pieces of the dolphin. He then walked back towards his desk and grabbed some glue.

“Sousuke, what are you doing?” Rin was baffled as he saw his best friend trying to fix his rivals dolphin.

“I’m trying to fix this, didn’t you seem him cry?” Sousuke said as he started gluing the figurine back together.

However, there was no way for the dolphin to go back to its perfect state, but Sousuke wouldn’t give up. Eventually, the dolphin was back in one piece but there were some cracks in it, and it looked like the dolphin would fall apart again if a lot of force was dealt to it.

The door opened again as Haruka, Makoto and their teacher walked back into the classroom. Haruka still looked sad but thankfully he stopped crying. But Haruka then saw Sousuke holding the fixed dolphin and he immediately walked towards him and formed a small smile, as his beloved dolphin was alive again.

As Haruka was giving his hero a smile, Sousuke couldn’t help but blush and look away, why was his chest hurting? Did Sousuke have a tummy ache as well?

Sousuke handed Haruka the clay dolphin, but the moment was interrupted as they heard their teachers voice.

“Alright class, did anyone see who broke Nanase-kun's clay figurine?” She questioned and most of the kids in the class pointed to Rin and Sousuke.

“Matsuoka-kun and Yamazaki-kun, could you please come to my desk please?” Their teacher said in an angry voice.

The two boys kept their heads down as they started walking towards their teacher and both prepared for her scolding.

But before she could say anything, Haruka walked over to them and grabbed Sousuke’s hand and looked at their sensei.

“Yamazaki’s okay, can he go play with me?” Haruka mumbled to the woman and she nodded with a smile. Sousuke’s eyes widened and he had a flushed face, as he was taken away by Haruka, their hands linked together.

Rin was flabbergasted as he looked at his two friends.

“Oi, What are you doing Haru!?” Rin says but he immediately felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up, he almost peed himself as his teacher was looking down at him with an evil smile.

“Matsuoka-kun, you need to learn to be nice and respect your fellow classmates!” She smiled as Rin sighed and nodded, the two then turned their heads towards the pair and watch as Haruka and Sousuke are sitting next to each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 

Haruka’s memories were interrupted as he heard the front door open and he made his way to greet his boyfriend.

"I'm back." Sousuke called out as he was taking off his shoes, he immediately smiled when he saw Haruka coming to greet him.

“Welcome home Sousuke.” Haruka said. He smiled when he felt Sousuke’s arms as the man hugged and brought Haruka to his chest.

“Hey, you seem happy.” Sousuke says as he felt Haruka curling into him, the man grinned as he knew that Haruka was like a cat, he would always curl into his chest as Sousuke was always warm. Sousuke didn't mind as he loved holding Haruka.

“Look what I found.” Haruka hums as he lifts his head from Sousuke’s chest and shows the clay dolphin to him.

“I can’t believe you found that.” Sousuke smiled as he started remembering what happened as well. He then started rubbing Haruka's back soothingly with affection.

“You were quite a hero, bringing Mr. Mackerel back to life.” Haruka smirked and both him and Sousuke started to laugh together.

“It was worth it, it was the first time I saw your beautiful smile.” Sousuke grinned as his boyfriends cheeks blushed and Haruka formed an adorable pout.

Haruka curled back into Sousuke’s chest in embarrassment as he mumbled.

“Dummy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how a Japanese Elementary School works, so I apologize.
> 
> Thank you for reading ;w;


End file.
